Just Your Average, Ordinary, Everyday Psychopath
by ToraKyraHoodie
Summary: Ah, Death City, Nevada. Murders have been popping up here and there, but who is behind them all? The only lead is an ash blonde with a red sports car. Can Kyra Halen solve the case before time runs out? Or will the killer claim his next victim?
1. Chapter 1

**Just Your Average, Ordinary, Everyday Psychopath**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own the _Soul Eater_ characters or the anime/manga, but that would be glorious. **All I own is my OCs, the story, and the hours and will that I mustered up to write this. ~(^v^)~**

**Chapter 1: Bring out the coat and pipe, Watson**

"You've reached the Voice Mail box of Kyra Halen. Please leave a message after the tone. _Beep!_"

"Hey, Kyra! I know you're there. Please pick up the phone…" A melodic adult voice spoke after the tone. "You know I'll just call again and again until you pick up… Hello, hello, hello!" An irritated sigh followed.

"Shelby, why do you always insist on calling me before I wake up?" I answered the phone in a groggy voice. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with the back of my hand.

"There's been another murder." My sister's voice filled my ears, excitement flooded her words. My eyes closed in content and a smile grew upon my lips. "I'm at the café across the street from the crime scene. I'll meet you there."

"Whoa, Sea Biscuit. I don't even know where the crime scene is." I stretched as I got up from my bed and began to rummage through my drawers for comfortable jeans.

"Oh, duh Shelby," I heard my sister smack her forehead repeatedly. "It's at 301 Mimosa Avenue, right here in town. I'm at _Heart's Café_ just across the street." I was about to reply, but she ended the conversation.

I hurriedly got changed in dark jeans and a dark blue and black striped long sleeved shirt. I slipped my feet into my beaten Chucks. I grabbed my Police crap and placed them in my wallet. I grabbed my keys, left the house, and locked the doors. I jogged down the driveway of my condo and to my light cobalt blue BMW X6 SUV.

"What took you so long?" Shelby asked as soon as I walked through the door of _Heart's Café_.

"Oh you know," I replied as I took the seat next to Shelby. "The fact that I wasn't even awake when you called." Shelby handed me a cappuccino and a cheese Danish with a roll of her eyes. I took a sip of the sweet coffee and a bite of the Danish.

"So, did you ever find out any interesting details about the killer?" Shelby spoke as she leaned in, grasping her coffee cup and swirling the contents inside.

"Only that they kill blonde college females," I said while taking another bite of the Danish. "And that the killer took the lives of the girls who had the same make and model of a red sports car?" I took a sip of the cappuccino. Shelby's lips pulled up unto a smile as she placed a stray, blonde hair behind her ear. Her hair turned darker and darker every year, eventually leaving it as a dirty blonde style. It suited the bouncy curls that hung around her shoulders

"Holy crap, Ky!" Shelby's smile grew even more. "I never noticed that! I've been working on this case since the first murder and you've only been on it for three of the nine murders."

"Ah, make that four of the ten." I acknowledged as I took a final swig of the cappuccino and ate the last of the Danish.

"So you'll help me with this case?" Shelby asked, a hint of accomplishment in her voice.

"Who said that I wouldn't?" I replied with a smile.

**~(^v^)~ **

"What are we dealing with here?" I asked as I crouched next to the body of the college girl. Her blood, like all the others, was used to make elegant swirls and patterns that covered her body and a foot around her. I couldn't help but stare; this must've been a pain to make it perfectly symmetrical every time.

"Man, this one has different cut marks on the wrists and the neck." Shelby pointed out as she handed me a case file.

"Almost as if they were in a hurry or if it pained the killer to do this." Lieutenant Evans spoke up behind me, almost as if to startle me.

"Ah, Wes, you tried to startle me again I see." I stood up as I went through the file on the girl lying at my feet.

"Darn, and I came over her to see if I could scare the seriousness out of your system." Wes spoke as he trained his eyes on me. I glared at him and Shelby gave him a wave of dismissal.

"Get out of here, you_ scound_." Shelby slanted her eyes at him. Wes rolled his eyes and walked away shaking his head. "Why does he always try to distract you from your work?"

"Maybe because he has nothing better to do." I said with a shrug.

"Hrmm, well what does her file say?" Shelby asked, now back on task.

"Well," I handed her the file and crouched back down to the victim. "It appears that she came from a nearby college, same car, same color hair, and everything."

"Her file also shows that she has cuts in the same areas of the others." A male voice said to my right. Ah, good old Ira Rex. Ira here is a good friend of mine that always tries to get with everyone at the station. "Isn't that right, Kyra?"

"Ah, yes it is." I stood up after examining her wrists with my gloved hands.

"So her file says that her name is Penny Smith. She's 23 years old and she recently bought her car a month ago." Shelby patted me on the shoulder. "Maybe we should go ask around the college to see if anyone saw her leave with someone."

"Good luck with that college, girls." Ira stated as he examined Penny's slit throat. "There's a lot of hookers dressed like college girls there." I almost witnessed Shelby do a Face-Palm. "Your hatred makes my facial hair grow."

"You're a strange little man." Shelby grabbed my arm and led me to her car.

**~(^v^)~ **

"So what you're saying is that you didn't see anyone with Penny Smith on Wednesday night?" Shelby questioned a college girl. I could tell that Shelby was getting angry. She has a habit of grinding her jaws when she doesn't get the answers she wants to hear.

"No way, today is Wednesday! Could you be like, from the future or somethin'?" The college girl held a perfectly manicured hand to her mouth. Shelby threw me a look as if pleading for help. I held up my hands in a gesture as to say 'You-Wanted-To-Question-Her'.

"No, I meant last Wednesday." Shelby brushed her bangs behind her ear in frustration. I listened to their pointless conversation as I looked around the main entrance to the college.

"Okay, nobody has seen Penny on the night that she went missing." Shelby placed Penny's file in my hand.

"Hey, did you ever notice that this college spells out 'S.H.I.T'?" I laughed a bit to relieve some of Shelby's tension. "That's cool. I wonder if they planned that."

"Come on, we got to leave before they start class." Shelby tapped the file in my hands.

"Oh, Come Late and Start Sleeping?"

"Smart ass." She punched me lightly in the shoulder. "Okay, what about 'Finals'?"

"Ummm… Fudge, I Never Actually Learned Shit."

Shelby let out a small laugh as we headed back to her car. It felt good to relieve some of the tension. Shelby could be a scary person when she wanted to be, not that I've ever seen her scary side… Maybe…

**~(^v^)~ **

"Penny Smith is clearly one of the killer's victims." Shelby interrupted the silence of my condo.

"What makes you say that?" I spoke up sarcastically. "Speaking of the killer, what are we going to call the killer?"

"Hrmm… What about the 'College Chopper' or the 'Blonde Butcher'?" Shelby asked while making us some tea.

"I like the 'Blonde Butcher' one. Makes them sound like they mean business."

"Yeah, I've been pondering about that one for a while now." Shelby handed me a mug of hot tea. The mug was blue with a black rabbit on the front. I smiled to myself.

"I think it suites the killer." I nestled myself deeper into the couch and sipped my tea.

Shelby stretched her shoulders until they popped. "I wonder how long it will take us to catch this guy." Shelby pondered.

"I don't know. Maybe a few days, weeks, maybe even a month." I took another sip. Shelby reclined in my office chair near the window. I began to calculate the time between the murders.

"Have you had any thoughts on why the killer choses blonde college girls?" Shelby spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"I've been pondering the possibilities that our 'Blonde Butcher' has a grudge."

"A grudge? Where did you come up with that?" Shelby turned my way, completely captivated with my words.

"Yes, a grudge. Maybe the killer was in a car accident that involved a red sports car. Maybe a blonde college girl died in the accident, or she was the one that caused it." I took another sip of the tea. "That or the killer is attracted to college girls with red sports cars, asked them out, they rejected him, he goes mad and kills them. Either or." Shelby punched my arm lightly with my sarcastic option.

"Will you help me search for accidents involving red sports cars tomorrow when you get to work?"

"Indeed I will, Watson."

**~(^v^)~ **

Ah, now I'm finally alone with my thoughts. This is a bad thing.

**~(^v^)~ **

"So, what you're saying is that the killer may have a grudge?" Wes asked as he leaned on my desk.

"Yes," I sighed as I shuffled through the case file on all the victims. "You know I'm never wrong about these kinds of things."

"True, you're the best one on this team." Wes scratched his head. "How is it that you know serial killers' motives and thoughts before we even get a single lead?"

"Well," I palled, _Excellent question, Wes_. "In order to catch the killer, you have to think like a killer."

"Ah, well you're definitely the best in that department." Wes straightened his posture and slid off my desk. "Keep up the good work." He ruffled my hair in a playful way and headed off back to his own office.

_Finally!_ I have some alone time with my new friend. A smile crept upon my face as I looked at the photos of the 'Blonde Butcher's _playmates_.

**Victim number one: Cassadie Arima.** _Cassadie looked exactly like all the other victims. Even the same details and everything. There was a small tribal butterfly on her collarbone, but that is the only difference. The first and only one with a tattoo. I leaned in and took a closer look at the tattoo. The tattoo of the butterfly started off as a dark black at the top, and then faded into a dark blue, then to a medium blue, then to a light blue, until it turned into a white color. _

**Victim number two: Lisys 'Li' Roberts**. _Li was slightly different from the other murders. Well, they all are in their own way. Li is the youngest of the victims and the one with the most symmetrical cuts. She was also found in a more private area than the other victims. Li was near an old library that wasn't even remotely close to any hotels. The other victims were displayed in front of a hotel or in one of the rooms. _

**Third Victim: Gabriella Styles**. _Styles' body had more cuts and bruises than the other victims. Found lying beside her car in front of a recently closed hotel._

**Fourth Victim: Mocha Mystique Skype**. _Nothing really significant for Mocha._

**Fifth Victim: Mindy Lois Freeman.** _Dumped in a 4-Star hotel after Hispanic maid delivered toiletries. _

**Sixth Victim: K.C. Kristopher**. _K.C. was displayed upon the terrace of a shabby hotel._

**Seventh Victim: Alex 'Pisces' Price. **_Pisces was found by a staff member at a very luxurious hotel a few miles from the hotel where Skype was located. _

**Eighth Victim: Christina Antae.** _Meh, nothing new to add. Found in front of a new hotel._

**Ninth Victim: Tyler 'Sixx' Phoenix**. _Found in front of _Dragon Dreams _hotel. Cool hotel, if you ask me._

**And finally number ten: Penny Smith.** Lippi's Hotel_ at 301 Mimosa Avenue. Most recent and farthest from the other murders._

Time to bring out the coat and pipe, Watson.

**~(^v^)~ ****Author's Note ****~(^v^)~**

What's up everybody? How's it going? My sincerest apologies that I haven't updated _Death's Hoodie_ in a few weeks. Okay, a month at least. I've been having a severe case of that blasted Writer's Block so I decided to add a new little story. I'm not sure where this FanFiction will head, but please tell me if you like it or not! Hope you enjoy!

Oh, I'll be posting way more often now that I bought myself a new laptop and better Internet. If you have any OCs that you would like in this little 'Happening', let me know! Thanks!

One last thing, when Shelby said _scound_, it's from the movie _Avatar_ by James Cameron. It means _moron_.

**Until next time, **

** Hoodie ~(^v^)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Will Smack You**

"Kyra! Get up before I smack you!" Shelby shook me repeatedly as she roused me from my sleep.

"Sheeeeeeelby… leaaaave me to sleeeep…" I swatted her hands away.

"Hey, we're already late for work so…" She shook me again.

"Five. More. Minutes." I swatted her away, harder this time.

"Kyra, I will smack you!" Shelby threatened.

"Not my problem!" I hollered while flailing my arms.

Shelby dragged me out of my bed by my feet and dragged me all the way down the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Take a quick freaking shower and change your clothes." Shelby tossed me a towel. "Breakfast will be ready when you're done." She added as she slammed the door of the bathroom.

"Okay, so we have a six day time period before the next killing happens. I believe that we can catch him, or her, if we work extra hard." Shelby clasped her hands together after she passed out files on each of the victims. "I want you all to work individually on each victim and gather as much similarities that they all have together." Shelby clapped her hands. "Alright, get to it."

"So, how did the talky thingy go?" I asked as soon as I spotted Shelby walk out of the conference room.

"Surprisingly well." Shelby muttered as she pulled me along to the break room. "How are the patterns coming along?"

"Surprisingly well." I copied Shelby as I poured us some coffee. I handed her a cup. "One cream, two sugars."

"Thanks." She took a sip. Her mood instantly brightened sip after sip.

"I got to get going." I took my coffee and patted her head on my way out.

"Ugh, there's only the similarity of them being blonde college girls with red sports cars and how they died." Ira scratched his head. "I only work Forensics, not as a detective."

"I'm a detective, but I wished I worked in Forensics. It's more laid back." I threw the file of the Arima girl on my desk.

"I don't know how you do it all the time. I mean, everyone here at the station puts their weight on your shoulders and you're still standing tall. How do you do it?"

"Really? I didn't notice." I drummed my fingers on my desk.

"Funny how I did." Ira leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs at the ankles. "Imma take a nap, maybe something will come to me in a dream." He closed his eyes.

"Hey! Don't you dare!" I threw a few pencils and pens at him.

"You're supposed to be working, not sleeping." Wes' voice stopped Ira from dozing off and postponing my pencil throwing.

"Ah Wes, Wes, Wes," Ira sighed in irritation. "Always dropping in at the worst times. As usual."

"Well, you both have a new member of the investigation." Wes stated as he motioned to a short girl next to him. No wonder why I didn't notice her before.

"Who's the shrimp?" Ira asked as he sat up, clearly interested. He raised a brow as he leaned forward and rested his cheek in his palm.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, BUDDY BOY?!" The girl yelled from Wes' side. He gripped her arm as she lunged towards Ira.

"Kyra, Ira, meet Ren Hoshino." The girl calmed down and composed herself. "She just transferred here from Japan to help with our current case and our cold cases."

"Hi, I'm Kyra Halen." I stood to shake hands with the girl, ahem, woman. She clasped my hand happily and shook vigorously.

"Hi! I'm Ren Hoshino! I've heard so much about you from Wes! I couldn't wait to meet you!" Ren had a bright smile that went from ear to ear. A slight blush was fanned across her cheeks. Her short, caramel hair was straight with a slight curl at the tips.

"So you've heard of me, eh?" I smiled nervously as she finally let go of my hand. "Looks like I've got a fan." I scratched the back of my neck, another action that I do when I'm nervous.

"Make that two!" Ren held up two fingers happily. "I've viewed all of your case files and you're the best of the best in your division!"

"Really?" I smiled and patted her head like I do Shelby's. Ren's more of the appropriate height, so it feels right. "You learn something new every day."

"Well, anyways, Kyra," Wes suddenly spoke up behind Ren. I honestly forgot that he was even there. "I want you, Ira, and Ren to be on a team." He handed me the keys to a private conference room. "You three start work tomorrow at nine sharp." Wes threw a look at Ira. "Oh, and Ira, behave yourself and get along." And with that, he returned back to his office.

"That sorry excuse for a man is Ira Rex." I pointed over to Ira. "If he gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to punch the crap out of him."

"H-Hey! What did I do?" Ira Spoke as he stood up, his hands slammed down on his desk.

"The question isn't what you _did_ do. It's about what you _didn't_ do." I pointed out.

"Um, excuse me Kyra," Ren spoke up as she poked my arm. "When's lunch?"

She tilted her head to the side and a look of innocence swept over her features. She looked so much like a child that I just wanted to take her home and call her mine, miiiiiine! I couldn't help it. I fawned over her cuteness.

"Oh my god, you're so cute!" I went into full fangirl mode. Never go full fangirl. I cupped her cheeks. "Just look at how cute you are!" I hugged her tightly. "You can eat lunch whenever you want to!"

"Yay!" Ren threw her arms around my neck. "I'm pretty hungry."

"We'll have to fix that, won't we?" I smiled.

Ren nodded her head vigorously.

"So, you're American born Japanese?" I asked as I took another bite from my sandwich. Ren did the same.

"Yepp! My mother and father are both American. When my mom was pregnant with me, she and my father were in Japan for important business. She ended up giving birth to me while in Japan." So that's why she doesn't look at all Japanese. She took a sip of her soda. "To think of it, this is the first time I've been in America."

"Really?" I blinked a few times. "Well, hopefully you'll stay for a while!"

"I hope so too. I like it here in America."

"That's good"

"How good?" She tilted her head once more.

"Real good. The good type of good." I flashed her a smile.

**AN**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!**

**I couldn't update, let alone type, because my laptop was being fixed and upgraded and now it's running reeeeaaaaaal smooth like.**

**I had chapters 2-5 already typed and ready to post, but they weren't saved to a flash drive before I got my laptop fixed. Ugh! So now I have to rewrite those chapters. **

**You can all thank Sora-Senpai for this chapter getting typed and posted. I've been sick lately and she's been cracking the whip on me to get this done! **

**Chapters 3-5 will take some time to rewrite. Those were some pretty long chapters. Like, reeeeeaaaaalllllyyyy long.**

**Also, sorry for all the grammatical errors. I finished this at 1:49 a.m. on the dot! **

**42-42-564,**

**TKH**


	3. Chapter 3

**~(^-^)~ Okay guys. I made a ****BIG**** mistake in the previous chapter. ****Ren Hoshino's**** name is actually ****Soren Hoshino****. I completely messed up her name and I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. So, I'll leave it to you readers to know that ****Soren IS Ren****. Okay, now on with chapter 3! ~(^-^)~**

Chapter 3: Copycat

"Looks like we got a copycat on our hands." Ira stated as he examined the body below him.

Let me recap.

The station got a call about a female body that was found in an alley behind a local motel. There were no witnesses that came forward to state what they saw or if they had any clues. Another cold line. _But_ the pattern of the kill is way off, not even to mention that the next kill wouldn't take place until four more days. The cuts are asymmetrical, not neat at all, and even looked as if it was done with a dull knife. _A very dull knife_. The cuts looked like they were rushed, almost as if they were in a hurry to kill the victim. Needless to say, Ira, Soren, and I were put on the investigation of this murder.

"I would say that this is the work of a copycat killer." Soren said as she tapped her pen against her lips.

"You know, I've been thinking that too, Soren." I nodded in agreement with Soren. We both shared a smile.

"OH, COME ON!" Ira shouted out form his position over the body. Soren and I both laughed. "You guys are just trying to kill my game, aren't you?" He frowned as he pouted.

"I would kill your girl, but it looks like someone else already did that for you!" Soren let out a bark of laughter as she pointed at Ira and the dead body. You can tell that we aren't serious about our job but we should be. Like that'll ever happen!

"Oh, shh, shh," Ira covered the dead woman's ears with his gloved hands. "Don't listen to dog face and Frodo."

"So," Soren looked at me. "You want to be dog face or Frodo?"

"I'll be Frodo." I piped up as I took a picture of the crime scene.

"What if I want to be Frodo?" Soren playfully pouted at me.

"UGH, I can't make any of you mad anymore!" Ira said from his position, still over the dead body.

"You can try all you want, but you still fail." Soren stated as she took some more notes about the body.

"Hrmm, that's odd." I scratched the back of my neck as I placed my camera back in its carrying bag.

"What is?" Ira and Soren both asked.

"The car." I looked all around me. "I can't find the car. Well, the car is usually parked nearby, but this makes no sense." I looked around once again.

"Maybe this guy doesn't know the pattern of the real killer." Ira made his way over to me. "The car is usually parked relatively nearby, usually in the parking lot of the motel or place where the body was found."

"Or maybe the car is somewhere else." Soren added in. "Like, maybe at the nearest parking garage or something." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's a possibility." Ira scratched his chin.

"Okay, we have the body but not the car." Soren added in.

I walked a little ways from the crime scene and noticed oil spots that led from the crime scene and looked to go down the highway.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I grabbed my camera bag from its spot and followed the oil spots.

I know it's illegal to walk in the middle of the highway with cars honking here and there, but I have to find out where these oil spots lead to.

"Ha-ha, I found you!" I snapped pictures of a red sports car that was at the end of the oil spots. I looked under the car to find it still dripping oil, but at a very slow pace. "But why are you this far away from the crime scene?" I snapped pictures of the license plate and fished my cell phone from my pocket.

"Hey, this is Kyra Halen. I need license plate information." I had dialed the station to check on the license plate.

"What is the license plate?" Mrs. Darthy, my favorite old lady at the information desk at the station, asked.

"262-MAE." I replied. I waited and heard faint tapping noise as she looked for the information regarding the plate.

"Okay Miss Kyra, I have the information regarding the plate. It is registered under the name of Maka Albarn and her registered vehicle is a-"

"A type of red sports car?" I interrupted.

"Yes. Is there anything else, Miss Kyra?" Mrs. Darthy asked.

"Yeah, actually. Can you patch me over to Wes?"

"Hold on just a minute." Mrs. Darthy switched lines and I could hear the dial back tone of Wes' office phone. He picked up on the third ring.

"Captain Wes Evans." Like I don't already know that.

"This is Kyra. I was wondering if the body that was found earlier this morning has been identified yet."

"I just got the victim's name. Her name is Adelaide Summers." Wes sighed.

"That's odd." I murmured.

"What's odd? Is there something wrong with the body that tells us otherwise?"

"No, it's the car." I scratched my head in confusion. "The car that I found near the crime scene is registered to someone else, not Adelaide Summers."

"Who does the car belong to?" Wes asked.

"Maka Albarn. Do you have any clue who that is?"

"Yeah… I actually do." There was a pause on his end. "She's my brother's boyfriend. She filed a missing person's report yesterday morning. The report was for Adelaide Summers. She had Maka's car."

"Oh. Well, does she know that Adelaide has fallen victim to a copycat killer?"

"No, I don't have the heart to tell her." Wes sighed long and deep.

"I'll tell her if you want." I offered. "It'll be better to tell her than to let her find out on her own."

"Ugh, fine. You can tell her, but you have to explain it to her. She's very logical."

"Logical." I pondered. "I can deal with that."


	4. Chapter 4: Luck Or Not

Chapter 4: Luck… Or Not

Maka Albarn was a lot of things. She was a trustworthy friend. She was almost embarrassingly short. She was honest. She was quick witted and smart. However, although she was all of these things and many more, there was only one thing that Maka Albarn was not… and that was lucky.

No matter how many times the poor young woman had tried, she just simply couldn't get any good luck. Lady Luck seemed to have a thing against poor little Maka Albarn. She was ashamed to admitting it, but just a few weeks ago she had managed to burn water, a feat she hadn't even thought was possible. Somehow, she managed to do it.

Her total lack of luck was a running joke amongst her small circle of friends. Although she would usually laugh along with them, tonight she felt nothing short of stressed.

Why on Earth couldn't she have a day where nothing bad happened? The woman was something akin to a goddess in the department of the unlucky. She knew her mother would probably have a heart attack if she knew of the events that go on in her life.

Grumbling lightly about the unfairness of it all, the ash blond rubbed her face in an attempt to stay awake and alert.

Her light brown eyebrows crinkled in confusion as a small white bag and a cup filled with coffee was placed in front of her. After looking in the bag and sipping the contents of the cup, she said a word of thanks to the officer that brought it to her. Besides, she still had to talk to an officer about her missing friend.

In a few short minutes, Maka had finished with the doughnut that was inside the bag and halfway done with her coffee. She couldn't help but feel anxious and stressed. One of her childhood friends is missing and bad luck had struck her on what should be one of the happiest days of her life. Today was Maka's three year anniversary with her long time boyfriend, Soul Evans, and she knew he was the man she wanted to marry. Didn't she deserve a break from this bad luck streak?

Nope, apparently not.

"Hello Maka Albarn. Sorry to have you here this late." Kyra Halen said as she took a seat across from Maka.

"No harm done." Maka said as she looked at the woman sitting across from her. Maka noted mentally that the woman sitting across from her looked nothing like a police officer. The woman had a neon blue streak in her bangs and had a Lower Medusa lip piercing, along with several ear piercings. She was wearing faded blue jeans, torn black and white chucks, a black shirt with the _Deathbucks Coffee_ logo, and a light blue jacket. She looked nothing like a police officer.

"My name is Kyra Halen, and I am a Police Detective." The woman seated across from Maka spoke up. "I can tell that you think that I look nothing like a Police Officer or a Police Detective, but I assure you that I am."

"No, no, no, I was just thinking about the way you're dressed. Your clothing caught me off guard, but I will not question your abilities." Maka let out a nervous laugh.

"No need to be nervous. I dress in casual clothing because I find it comfortable to work in and it helps everyone relax." Kyra drummed her hands on the table. "Wes doesn't approve of it, but I don't care." Kyra shrugged her shoulders.

"But isn't he your boss?" Maka asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, but nobody listens to him." Kyra nonchalantly scratched the back of her neck. "I only work when I'm comfortable."

"True, true." Maka let out a long, relaxed breath. When she first walked through the doors of the Station, she felt extremely nervous of what would come once she was seated at a table in a private room. Now that she's been talking to a laid back Police Detective, it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest.

"So… Why was I called into the station today?" Maka asked the inevitable question.

It was as if a cloak of depression had covered the detective sitting across from Maka. Kyra took a deep breath and stood. Maka watched as Kyra shut the door and a soft _click_ reached Maka's ears. She watched as Kyra sat back down at the table and pulled a manila file from the inside of her jacket.

"We have information regarding Adelaide Summers." Kyra took in yet another deep breath.

"Is she alright?" Maka asked, concern and fear evident in her voice.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-"

"She's dead, isn't she?" Maka interrupted, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm… afraid that she is." Kyra pulled out a few tissues from the tissue box on the table and handed them to Maka. Maka took the tissues and wiped the tears that have fallen on her cheeks.

"H-h-how did s-she die?" Maka asked after a few minutes of crying.

"We believe that it was a copycat killer of the-"

"The g-guy that's been killing those c-college girls with bl-blond hair and the red s-s-sports car?" Maka asked between sniffles.

All Kyra could do was nod her head as Maka let out a sob that wracked her small frame. She remained silent as she looked everywhere but the sobbing ash blond.

"I'm sorry…" Maka's frail voice broke the silence.

"Sorry? For what exactly?" Kyra looked at Maka with a confused expression upon her face.

"For crying like that." Maka replied meekly.

"Pfft, if you didn't cry," Kyra said with a sort of laugh, "then I would've _made_ you cry."

"W-Well, I certainly wouldn't be looking forward to that."

"Atta girl." Kyra drummed her hands upon the table again. "Again, I'm sorry that I had to be the bearer of bad news."

"Oh no, that's okay." Maka replied with a sudden laugh. "Lady Luck and I aren't exactly on good terms."

"You and me both." Kyra did a half smile and her lip piercing followed along with the small facial movement.

"So," Maka wiped the rest of her tears away and motioned to the manila folder that Kyra had pulled out earlier. "What's in the folder?"

"This is just photos of the crime scene and your car." Kyra opened the folder and took out a few photos of Maka's car. "This… is your car, right?"

Maka observed the photos of the car and the license plate.

"Yeah, this is my car."

"Did you let Adelaide borrow your car on the day that she went missing?"

"Yeah. Her car was in the shop because something was wrong with the engine." Maka took a sip of her neglected coffee.

"Do you know what shop it's in?"

"No." Maka shook her head at the question.

"Hmm." Kyra placed the photos back in the manila folder. "If there's anything you remember or anything you need please let me know." Kyra rose from her chair.

"Okay, I will." Maka said with a nod of her head. She rose and noticed that Kyra was a head taller than she was. Her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Again, I'm sorry for your loss." Kyra gave Maka an apologetic smile.

"Yeah and I'm sorry that you had to be the bearer of bad news." Maka threw the white bag and the now empty cup into the small trash can near the door.

"No problem." Kyra shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you mind walking me out?" Maka asked out of shyness.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Kyra opened the door for Maka. "My first time walking alone in the station felt really awkward. I know how you feel."

"That's how I feel right now, to be honest." Maka let out a small laugh.

The two of them walked out of the room and down a few hallways. They came to a stop just in front of the station doors.

"I'll make sure to call Wes and have him know that I came by. Good luck with the case!" Maka gave Kyra a wave as she walked out of the station.

Kyra waved back and bee lined to her desk. She greeted several officers and detectives along the way. Once at her desk, she placed the manila folder back into its proper place in her filing cabinet. Kyra sighed and sat down in her chair.

Kyra cracked her knuckles and propped her feet upon her desk. She then popped the bones in her neck and settled back in her chair. Kyra inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"Well, time for a nap."

**AN**

Yeah, so there's another chapter. A short, crappy chapter, but a chapter no less. It was kind of hard to type with lack of inspiration and a way busy schedule. I have the next chapter halfway typed and I will probably be the longest chapter that there is so far.

Oh, and as for **Death's Hoodie**, I will be posting the next few chapter of that story here in a few days.

Again, sorry for the way long wait.

-TKH


End file.
